


still the same

by kinos



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, does this count as canon compliant...?, fluff?, idk what this is tbh i’m sorry, yandawn wooho and honggu if u squint, yuki in japan!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 21:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13419567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinos/pseuds/kinos
Summary: He doesn’t know why Yuto’s here with him now, why he’d taken the time to bring Hyunggu out just because he’d been moping a little, why he hadn’t just told him to go to bed and slammed the door in his face like any normal person would.He doesn’t know, but he hopes it means that they are still the same.or the one where hyunggu’s bored and yuto’s the only one who’s willing to entertain him





	still the same

**Author's Note:**

> so ! this was half me stress writing before my exam and half me trying to cheer myself up with cute yuki after i totally fucked up said exam, so i’m really sorry that this is super short and kinda boring and sort of plotless? i don’t really know where i was going with this, i just missed yuki and felt like writing it after watching pentagon’s latest vlive and some of what happens in here is based on their stories about their time in japan recently but of course, most of it is my own made up fiction so y’know. also i guess you can take this as romantic or platonic, whichever you feel like bc there’s no actual like.. Love Story™ 
> 
> ANYWAY i’m rambling sorry yes here you go please enjoy xo

“Hwitaek-hyung, come play with me!”

That’s probably the hundredth time Hyunggu has said that exact sentence in the past hour, and for the hundredth time, Hwitaek tells him, “No, Hyunggu-ya. I told you, I just want to sleep.”

He makes a point of it by switching off the lamp on his side of the bed, pulling the covers up to his neck and squeezing his eyes shut. But it doesn’t make much of a difference because Hyunggu just flops onto the bed with him, feet kicking obnoxiously, fists banging on his chest.

“But hyung, I’m bored!” he cries, the whining in his voice making Hwitaek’s ears sting. “And you’re my roommate! You’re supposed to entertain me!”

Hwitaek breathes in deeply, his eyes still closed, holding back an urge to shove him off the bed, wondering how anyone else has ever managed to put up with this kid as their roommate. See, even though they live in the same dorm back home, it’s the first time he’s actually been roomed with Hyunggu, and from the looks of it, it’s definitely going to be the last. It’s not that he doesn’t like Hyunggu, he loves him, he really does, but… Hwitaek prefers peacefulness, he likes dim lights and silence, a calm resting place after their long days of never ending schedules. And he had always gotten that with Hyojong and Shinwon, his usual roommates whenever they were abroad, because despite the fact that those two were constantly bursting with energy when they were out and about, as soon as they got back to their rooms, they wanted nothing more than to just sleep.

But Hyunggu… He’s far too much for Hwitaek to handle. He’s practically bouncing off the walls at this point and Hwitaek truly doesn’t get how he still has that much strength in him after all their work today. And maybe it’s his youth, maybe Hwitaek himself had been just as full of life at that age, so _okay,_ maybe he does understand. But he’s too old for this now, and really, if he doesn’t get some proper rest soon, he might just call up their manager and ask him to take Hyunggu away.

“I‘m tired, Hyunggu,” he says again, gently nudging him away. “If you’re really that bored, just go and find the other members. I’m sure some of them are still up.”

“But I-”

“Go.”

“Hyung-”

“ _Go._ Shoo. Leave me alone.”

Hyunggu practically falls off the bed after his final push, landing with a thud that Hwitaek ignores, and for a second there, he wants to try persuading him again, but the elder just turns his back to him, yanking the blankets up even higher over his head. So Hyunggu figures he’s just wasting his time and breath here, and he lets out a dissatisfied huff, purposely stomping his feet as he leaves the room, a sulky pout on his face.

The first people he sees are Hyojong and Yanan, or rather, Yanan dragging a half-asleep Hyojong down the hallway, grumbling out, “Come on, hyung! Let’s go already!”

“Where are you guys going?” Hyunggu asks, putting on a bright smile. “Can I come?”

Hyojong is quick to nod his head, scrambling over to tug on Hyunggu’s arm. “Yes, please, go with Yanan. Let me go back and sleep.”

And Hyunggu is about to agree, not really bothered about where he planned to go, wanting to just do something, anything, but Yanan smacks his arm away, clicking his tongue sharply.

“No, I wanna go with Hyojong,” is what he says, pulling the elder back to his side rather possessively. “Sorry, Hyunggu.”

“Wait, can’t I just-”

“Bye!” Yanan calls out before he can finish, moving them along, and Hyojong can’t help but follow him, throwing a desperate look over his shoulder at Hyunggu, but all Hyunggu can do is wave him off sadly.

He watches as they disappear around the corner, and he moves on to the next room, knocking on the door a bit too loudly, just a touch upset about being left behind.

The door is yanked open almost immediately and before he can even say hello, Jinho is shushing him, hissing, “Stop banging on the door! Wooseokie’s sleeping.”

“Sorry,” Hyunggu whispers back, wincing as he steps inside.

Jinho just nods in acknowledgement before he goes over to put away the phone in Wooseok’s hand, gently putting him in a more comfortable position, being careful not to wake him, and Hyunggu doesn’t miss the small kiss he places to the boy’s forehead before he tucks him in.

It’s sweet, Hyunggu thinks. No matter how big Wooseok gets, he’ll always be a baby to them, especially to Jinho.

“Did you want something?” Jinho asks him then, eyebrows raised expectantly, but Hyunggu figures there’s no room for him to play around here either, so he just shakes his head.

“I just wanted to come say goodnight,” he answers with a small smile, and Jinho lets out an, “Oh!” before he moves to give Hyunggu a hug, saying, “Goodnight, Hyunggu-ya.”

Hyunggu squeezes him back, mumbling a, “Night, hyung,” before he heads out, shutting the door quietly behind him.

Hongseok and Changgu are in the next room, Hyunggu hears them before he even comes close, the sound of their loud voices and even louder music blasting from behind the door, and Changgu is the one who greets him, a wide grin on his face as he almost screams, “Hyunggu! Perfect timing!”

He’s about to ask what he means by that, but the elder just yanks him into the room, and he barely has a chance to greet Hongseok before he has a phone shoved into his hand.

“What-”

“Take pictures of us please!” Changgu says, already posing with Hongseok by the large window, the city view as their background.

Hyunggu wants to say no, but since they’re practically modelling for him right there and then, he decides to just snap a few photos, a tight smile on his face the entire time.

“Let me see!”

Changgu stumbles as he makes his way over to Hyunggu, landing face-first on the carpeted floor and Hongseok trips over his legs, falling right on top of him, and they both burst into cackles, rolling around on the ground in nothing but their bathrobes. And it’s only then that Hyunggu notices the open bottles of wine on the counter, and he guesses they might be a little bit more than tipsy right now.

“Hyungs, maybe you should-”

They don’t let him speak, pulling on his arms to join them as they dance along to the music that’s playing, the soundtrack of that The Greatest Showman movie they’ve all been so obsessed with. And Hyunggu goes along with it for a while, jumping around, singing at the top of his lungs, but after a song or two, it just becomes Hongseok and Changgu, plus Hyunggu the photographer. So he leaves, and the two are far too lost in each other to even notice that he’s gone.

Hyunggu’s shoulders are slumped as he makes his way to the last room, his fist lazily thumping on the door, and when the door swings open and he’s met with nothing but Yuto’s familiar face, no one being dragged away, no one shushing him, no one forcing him to become their photographer, he feels a rush of relief in him.

“Hi,” he says, sounding a little dejected, to be honest.

Yuto offers a kind smile, his head leaning against the doorframe. “Hey Hyunggu. What’s up?” He reaches out to poke his cheek. “You look a little glum.”

Hyunggu heaves a sigh, knowing that he’s probably got that sad puppy look on his face right about now, and he can’t help the way he practically whines, “I’m _bored._ ”

“You’re this upset just because you’re bored?” Yuto muses, his eyebrows raising in question, that smile of his turning into something cheekier.

“ _Well,_ ” he starts, another sigh leaving his lips. “I was bored, but Hwitaek-hyung wouldn’t entertain me at all. I even put on music and asked him to dance with me, but he just wanted to sleep, so he told me to go find someone else to play with. Then I found Hyojong-hyung and Yanan-hyung, but they were heading out and Yanan didn’t let me come with them. He even smacked me! Then Wooseokie was already asleep, and Jinho-hyung was probably going to sleep too, so obviously, I couldn’t hang out there. Then I went to Hongseok-hyung and Changgu-hyung’s room, and they let me in, but I think they were a bit drunk, and they kinda just ignored me most of the time, so I got out of there. And now-” He breathes in, breathes out. “I’m here, and I’m _still_ bored.”

Yuto seems to find his rambling amusing, snorting a little when he mumbles, “Cute,” as his hand comes up to pat Hyunggu’s head, ruffling his hair gently. “Why don’t you just go to sleep too? It’s late, you know.”

“I _can’t_ sleep, Yuto-ya!” Hyunggu groans, cheeks puffing out like a child. “I’m not tired.”

“Boo-hoo, sad story,” Hyunggu hears someone say, and he looks past Yuto’s shoulder to see Shinwon laid out on the bed, not even bothering to look up from his phone, and Hyunggu rolls his eyes at him.

Yuto just waves him off. “Ignore him.” Then he turns back to Hyunggu, eyes lingering on him for a moment or two, like he’s deciding what to do with him, and eventually, he says, “Come on then, I’ll take you for a walk.”

“N-Now?”

“Yeah, now,” he says, already shrugging on his jacket. “You said you’re bored, right?”

All Hyunggu can do is nod, but- “Are we allowed to? Shouldn’t we go ask manager-hyung first?”

Yuto’s voice drops a notch lower when he says, “I won’t tell if you don’t,” and there’s a daring spark in his eyes that Hyunggu can’t seem to say no to, so before he knows it, he finds himself answering, “I won’t tell.”

“I’ll tell!” Shinwon calls out, eyes still trained on his phone, and Hyunggu wonders how he had even heard that, but Yuto says, “I’ll buy you food tomorrow, hyung,” and a pleased smile stretches on Shinwon’s face, his fingers zipping his lips, locking it at the end.

Yuto just laughs at him, shaking his head before he closes the door behind them. He pulls Hyunggu under his arm as he leads them downstairs, their heads ducked together closely to hide themselves from anyone who could notice them. It’s only once they’re out in the open, far enough from their hotel, that they pull away from each other, and Hyunggu doesn’t know why he misses the feeling of it when they do.

He shakes it off, perking up as Yuto jerks his head to their left, trailing by his side to wherever it is he wants to take him. See, they’ve been to Japan enough for Hyunggu to know his way around pretty well, on top of the fact that he’s always been the type to go exploring whenever they visit somewhere new, but Yuto seems to take him places that he’s never even seen before.

Yuto takes him to this little night market along a narrow street, wedged between these rundown buildings, a place you wouldn’t even notice unless you knew it was there. It’s lit up with warm lights, the stalls showing off all kinds of trinkets that he wouldn’t find back home, Hyunggu’s eyes sparkling at all the pretty things he sees, Yuto’s eyes sparkling at an even prettier Hyunggu.

Yuto takes him to this hole-in-the-wall takoyaki spot, because he knows Hyunggu likes those, a grin splitting his face when Hyunggu’s mouth practically waters at the sight of the snack. It’s one of those places where you’re supposed to make your own takoyaki, and Yuto can’t help but laugh at how Hyunggu’s batch turns out a little burnt, a disappointed frown on his face until Yuto lets him eat his perfectly made ones instead.

Yuto takes him to this fountain that lights up with different colours every few minutes, a colourful contrast against the dark sky. The steps surrounding it are empty at this late hour, giving them enough space for themselves, Yuto sitting with his legs stretched out, Hyunggu laid on his back with his head in Yuto’s lap.

“Remember when I came to Japan with you?” Hyunggu asks suddenly, looking up at Yuto with wide eyes.

Yuto nods as he recalls it, his head tilting down to look at Hyunggu too. “Yeah, and you came to stay with my family,” he says, a ghost of a smile on his lips. “That must’ve been, what, like, a year ago now?”

“Yeah,” Hyunggu confirms, but it feels like a lot longer than that, really. So many things had happened between then and now, so many things were different, but Hyunggu likes to think that they were still the same.

See, Hyunggu had always been one to crave constant attention. It wasn’t so much a need to be basked in it, it was more like he just wanted someone to talk to, someone to laugh with him, to tell him stories. And of all people, it was always Yuto who gave him that. He doesn’t know why Yuto ever bothered with him, why he went out of his way to make sure that Hyunggu was always attended to, to make sure that he was never upset. He doesn’t know why Yuto invited him to Japan back then, why he’d taken him to his home when no other member had ever gotten the chance to, why he let Hyunggu into that part of his life. He doesn’t know why Yuto’s here with him now, why he’d taken the time to bring Hyunggu out just because he’d been moping a little, why he hadn’t just told him to go to bed and slammed the door in his face like any normal person would.

He doesn’t know, but he hopes it means that they are still the same. He hopes it means that then, now, whenever Hyunggu needs him, Yuto will be there.

Hyunggu feels a breeze blow past them, a chill creeping up his spine, and it makes him shiver, his body shuddering against Yuto’s leg without him meaning to.

“Ah, I should’ve brought my jacket,” Hyunggu mutters, more to himself, really, but almost like it was a reflex, Yuto slides his jacket off and lays it down on top of Hyunggu, tucking it around his sides to keep him warm.

“Better?” he asks, smiling down at him, and Hyunggu gulps thickly, feeling blood rush to his face, barely managing to cough out, “Y-Yeah. But what about-”

Yuto just gives him an unbothered wave of his hand, his head shaking. “No, I’ll be fine. But you stay warm, okay? Can’t have you getting sick, right?”

“Right,” Hyunggu says, and the way he sounds so breathless is almost embarrassing, his cheeks heating up even more now.

If Yuto notices his blush, he doesn’t say anything about it. Instead, he begins telling Hyunggu stories, of him, of his family, his friends, his life back here in Japan, things he doesn’t tell anyone else, things he knows Hyunggu will keep to himself. Yuto normally doesn’t talk much, especially when they’re all together, preferring to just listen to the others, only speaking when he’s called on, but for some reason, he’s always liked telling Hyunggu his stories. Maybe it’s because he knows that Hyunggu will listen.

And Hyunggu does listen, laughing loudly when Yuto tells him about this one time where he’d tripped and fallen into a puddle of mud in front of his whole school, nearly crying when Yuto tells him about this stray puppy that used to come by his house everyday but he could never keep it because his sister was allergic. He loses track of the stories over time though, instead finding himself slipping into a daze filled with Yuto’s voice, beginning to drift off at the soothing sound of it, his body turning numb, eyelids growing heavy.

“Hyunggu?” Yuto whispers, leaning down towards him. “Are you tired now?”

“What- N-No,” Hyunggu tries to say, blinking his eyes open, but a yawn betrays him. He is tired, exhausted really, their activities of the day finally catching up to him, wearing him out, but he wants to keep listening to Yuto’s voice, wants to listen to nothing but his voice.

Yuto laughs gently, his hand coming to rest on Hyunggu’s cheek for just a moment, so quick that he thinks he might’ve just imagined it.

“Yes, you are,” he says, carefully pushing Hyunggu up, moving his jacket so that it’s wrapped around his shoulders instead, smiling at him. “Let’s get you back to your room, huh?”

Hyunggu pouts, but he nods, letting Yuto tug him against his side, leaning onto him as they make their way back to the hotel. He hardly registers anything on the walk back, practically falling asleep already, only Yuto’s arm around him keeping him upright. It’s only when they’re standing outside Hyunggu’s door, Yuto rummaging around in his pockets to find his keycard, that he realises they’re already there.

He leads Hyunggu into the room, even tucking him in next to Hwitaek, and before he turns to leave, Hyunggu stretches his arms up, letting them wrap around Yuto’s shoulders, pulling him down just enough to nestle his head into the crook of his neck.

“Thanks, Yuto,” he mumbles into his shirt, and Yuto stills for a moment before he hugs him back, squeezing him tightly.

“You’re welcome, Hyunggu,” he says back, whispering the words into his ear, and Hyunggu might’ve imagined this too, but he thinks he feels Yuto’s lips brush against his cheek before he pulls away.

The last thing he hears is Yuto’s voice saying, “If you need me, you know where to find me,” and Hyunggu knows that they’re still the same. They’ll always be the same.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry that ending was kinda lame and rushed but i hope you all liked it either way! comments and kudos are very much appreciated! :)
> 
> you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/ao3kino) or [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/ao3kino)


End file.
